Darkness Falls
by KageKitsune02
Summary: Sonic/PSO crossover. Tails on the Typhoon spots a mysterious planet, and heads for it. A ship is orbiting said planet. But something unwelcome dwells deep in the planet...
1. Founding of Planet Ragol

Darkness Falls; Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sonic the Hedgehog, or Phantasy Star Online. If I did, PSO would still be up, and Sonic would have a good 3D game that came out after 2003.

AN: I've been toying with this idea for a while, and I know exactly where I want to go with it and how to get there, so I hope this is one story that I actually finish P. If you have any comments/questions/concerns etc, just leave a review or PM and I'll try to get back to you.

* * *

Space. Oftentimes called the endless void. Limitless. It represents what everyone wants, the ability to go on for forever. But several hundred million years ago, it was also known by another name.

The Black River. And it is within this river that the greatest ship ever built was condemned to be a floating mass. The people who built it long since vanished. Their might gave it structure and momentum. Their knowledge gave it life and rotation. But by their law, they gave it a name, a name that would be revered above all others.

Ragol.

And thus, this story starts.

--

"Sonic, get back here!" cried a young person. A pink hedgehog, to be exact. Speaking to a blue, something of the same nature thing.

"No way, I'm outta here!" said 'Sonic' as he was known. "See ya Amy!" and with that, he vanished within a blue blur. 'Amy' cried out again.

"What can I do to make him notice me…?" she trailed off. They had been aboard this ship, the Typhoon, tracking down metal robots known as the Metarex for several months now. Their goal was to get something called a 'Planet Egg' back from them in order to revive their planet.

Amy didn't get the logistics of the whole thing, but none of them actually did. What she did know though, was that their captain, Miles "Tails" Prower, had been on the same course for some time. He apparently had spotted a planet not far from their current position, and had decided to make their course there.

--

"No trace of her, sir."

"Hmm…fine. You're all dismissed. MRU, stay here so we can download the data."

"Acknowledge."

"Right, we'll be seeing you soon Principal!"

--

"So Tails, how long until we can get off the ship do you think?" asked a brown haired individual, much like a human, to what appeared to be a yellow two tailed fox. Appeared to be, at the least.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking maybe one or two days. Hey, can you zoom in on the planet again? I want to make sure the atmosphere is breathable." Tails said.

"Sure." With that, the screen zoomed in at a fast pace, to where they could almost make out the rotation of the planet. Then they noticed something odd. Outside the atmosphere of the planet, they noticed a ship. Or what appeared to be a ship.

"Can we try to make contact?" Chris wondered out loud. Tails heard him, and snickered.

"Sure, why not?" With that, the Typhoon sent a friendly radio frequency to the unidentified ship, hoping that it would answer.

--

"Incoming transmission sir."

"Bring it up on the monitor. If it's friendly, we'll forward it to the Principal."

--

The screen suddenly turned into a giant picture of what appeared to be a human.

"Who're you? Where do your aggressions lie?" it asked.

Tails answered, "We are the crew of the Typhoon, and I am her captain. Our aggressions lie elsewhere, on robots known as the Metarex."

"The typhoon eh? Very well, we'll let you speak to our captain." the human asked again, and suddenly the screen changed to a picture of another human. This one was seated in a desk in front of him, almost covered in disks.

"I have been told everything already. What do you want?" he asked.

"We only want a place to land safely on your planet." Tails said. Suspicion was suddenly aroused when the man behind the desk upturned an eyebrow.

"It's not our planet, not yet. And if you can find a safe place to land, by all means do so. We have yet to find such a place."

"Would it be possible to meet in person?" Tails asked suddenly.

"Definitely. I'll send over four of my best hunters as a guide for you to get here. Hopefully one of them knows Ryuker…"

And the screen suddenly went blank. Tails barked orders. "Chris! Set data search for this "Ryuker" thing he said! I'll get everybody on board up here immediately!"

"Searching!" Chris yelled, typing what he thought was the spelling into the main computer mainframe. The intercom placed on the ship ringed out into what used to be silent air.

"Attention, this is Tails. We need everybody on board to come up to the captain's room immediately!".

A blue blur flashed as Sonic ran into the room, looking confused. Amy was shortly after him, followed by Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo. Knuckles ran into the room afterwards. Tails started explaining what was going on.

"We caught sight of a planet not that long ago, so we started heading there. However, orbiting this planet was a very large ship. We made a connection, and now they are sending 'hunters' here to guide us over there."

"That's all good and all Tails, but what does that have to do with us?" Sonic asked, impatient to get back to running somewhere.

Tails looked as if he was going to answer, but something stopped him. He slowly pointed to the front of the bridge. Everybody turned around to see what looked like a bunch of lights from the ground, combined with a small circle of lights on the ground. Red lights. Out of this, stepped three humans and one robot.

The robot spoke. "Greetings. Self-Unit is known as MRU 031."

One of the humans, a short black haired individual, with what looked like a flowing robe around him, was next in line. "We really need to train you better mroo. I'm Chaos, a force. Mroo here is a ranger, so don't get confused."

The next human in line, only appeared to be a human. But instead of a robe like the last one, this one was female, and almost looked like an elf in a way. She was dressed barely adequately, but they all could see how strong she really was. "Hi! I'm Suikoshi, but almost always known as Sui! Don't mind Chaos, he's always like that. I'm a hunter, just so you know."

The next in line had what appeared to be a large vest on his chest and back. His blonde hair flowed far down the back, almost giving him a feminine look to him. "Hey. I'm Seraph. I'm a ranger, much like MRU. We're the ones that were told by the Principal to bring four of you back. Any volunteers?"

"Obviously the captain should." said Chaos. "Anybody else wanna join?"

Tails raised his hand. "One question. He said he was sending hunters, but you all fall under different names with only one hunter…why is that?"

A variety of expressions occurred in the four. Chaos laughed. Seraph stood there unflinchingly. Suikoshi chuckled as MRU answered, "Forces, Rangers, and Hunters as a group are known as Hunters, even though a group is already called that."

"Ok. That answered it I guess…I'm captain, so I'm coming. Anybody else?" Tails asked as he stepped up to meet the four otherworldly people. Sonic shrugged.

"Hey, if my little bro's going, then so'm I!" Sonic said excitedly.

"I'm going too!" Amy squealed. If Sonic was going, then so should she. After all, she was Sonic's true love, was she not?

"Ok…so we have three. Is that all, or is one more going?" Seraph asked, taking a look at the rest of them. He spotted Chris. "Hey you!" Chris looked up. "Yeah you! Want to come with us?"

"Sure I guess…" Chris said, slowly getting up off his chair and walking to where the four otherworldly beings were. "So, where we going and how do we get there?" he asked, eyeing the lights with an intelligent eye. They were still going, with almost no sign of weakening at all.

"Simple. Chaos'll go last, MRU will go first. Chaos has to go last just so you know, as he made it. What you do is step into the pipe, and look up. Feel the energies in your body, and pull them into the lights. In your view, a large white light should come down from above and that teleports you. To the rest of us however, it simply appears that you're disappearing. MRU, go first and show 'em how it's done." Suikoshi explained.

"Affirmative." The large robot strode casually towards the lights, and suddenly vanished. Sonic looked around, wondering where he was and how he did that.

"We just explained it…maybe MRU wasn't the best for a demonstration…here, uh…human guy, what's your name?" Seraph asked.

"Chris."

"Ok, Chris. You go first then. MRU will be on the outside of the portal, and he'll tell you the rest of the stuff when you're there." A nod and the human stepped forward, using their explanation to the best he could. All of a sudden, it happened. He didn't know how, but he somehow did it. A large white light appeared out of nowhere and struck him, bringing him along with it as it went back. He stumbled out of the receiving end, only to run into MRU.

To the rest, he just disappeared. "Yep, just like that!" said Chaos, breaking the mood of incredulousness almost instantly.

"Oh oh! I'm next!" said Sonic.

"Ok. Just walk on in the pipe and do the same thing you think he did." Seraph stated, pointing towards the pipe, as it was now known. The lights haven't changed, and are still continuing on. Sonic walked up, and felt that the pipe was drawing out something in him that he didn't notice before…something that expands on the power that the Chaos emeralds give him. Almost as if he's going super.

He wasn't, of course. But it still felt like it. When he focused on those energies, the same light that hit Chris hit Sonic, teleporting him along at speeds only he could reach normally. At the end of the light, Sonic's feet abruptly struck the hard metal floor of the other ship. His eyes still adjusting, he saw some basic shapes and identified what appeared to be MRU and Chris, but he wasn't sure.

"Sonic! Over here! Your eyes adjust fast, don't worry." Yep. That was Chris alright. Sonic, still disoriented from the instant teleport, stumbled his way over to the two shapes, slowly regaining concious vision. "Wait here for the others. That's what MRU told me anyways." Chris explained.

"Negative. My objective was to inform you to stay until Chaos bursts." MRU stated, the monotone still there. "When he arrives he will explain everything."

So with that, the two of them patiently waited for the others to arrive. The third was going stir crazy, and started running in circles.

--

When MRU disappeared, it was excitement. When Chris disappeared, it was anxiousness. When Sonic disappeared, it was nervousness. Tails volunteered to be next, but Seraph said that they had told MRU that one of them would be coming next, followed by the two other 'volunteers', and then whoever was remaining, and then Chaos.

"Why are you last?" Amy asked, nervousness abating by simply talking. Chaos just laughed.

"I go last because I'm the one that made it. This pipe you see here is the product of a force technique that's very useful in my opinion. However, when the maker goes through it twice, it closes. But everybody else can go through it infinitely. It's quite helpful." Chaos explained, stretching his arms. He continued. "But most of the time it goes to a predetermined destination on the Pioneer 2. This time, the principal made sure I had the coordinates for the warp before he let us go. I will never forget that shouting match…" Chaos sighed blissfully, lost in the memory.

"What shouting match?" Seraph turned around to ask. He didn't remember a shouting match, besides the one where Chaos kept trying to alter MRU's programming with force techniques. He wasn't sure what to label it, so he just put it under 'shouting match'.

"You don't remember!? You know, the one where you and the principal were all yelling at each other that no matter how hard we tried, we found no sign of Rico?" Chaos sighed again.

Suikoshi looked semi-embarassed, "It's Chaos. Everyone says forces are insane…I'm wondering if that rumor is true…"

Seraph just looked at her. "True that…true that…well, anyways, you two will come after me." Seraph said, pointing to Tails and Amy. With those as his last words to the group, Seraph warped out of there using the pipe. Nervousness returned to the atmosphere. Tails started walking towards the lights, seeing that they didn't really do anything to him. He tried emulating what Suikoshi had explained, but it hadn't done anything for him. But soon enough the light hit him.

The feelings of the teleportation, Tails thought, were remarkebly close to that of the giant rings found on the Floating island. But there he was skipping across dimensions. Here, he was skipping across not space time, but just space. Quite an odd feeling when it all came down to it.

All too soon Tails felt his feet touch the ground. Unlike the others, he didn't have a sense of disorientation, blurred vision, or any of the other side effects. He saw the others standing there, waiting for him. But before he could even leave the space where the pipe resided, a weight appeared on his back and knocked him down to the ground.

"Amy, may I ask why you're sitting on top of me?" Tails asked, trying futily to push her off. Her face screamed sorry and she leapt off of him, screaming apologies. "Amy it's ok." Tails said, trying to calm her down. He mumbled a bit.

"I'm sorry. What'd you say?" Amy asked, trying to lean closer to hear what Tails was mumbling.

"nothing…nothing at all." Tails said quickly, covering it up. Seraph walked up to the two.

"Hey, now that all you guys are here" Amy cleared her throat, "Sorry. Now that all you guys and girls are here, all we have to do is wait for Chaos and Suikoshi. They'll be here probably soon. You can tell when Chaos is coming because the pipe will close." Sure enough, the pipe closed. Suikoshi warped in, and almost immediately ran towards them.

Lucky thing she did, or Chaos would've fallen on top of her. "We saw what Amy did to you Tails, so I decided to see if Suikoshi was paying attention!" Chaos just smiled gleefully. Suikoshi glared at him, almost making him want to sink into the ground. But that wouldn't be any fun now would it?

Seraph broke the 'fight' up. "Let's get going, we brought four. Let's go…!"

"But I thought you guys were going to explain everything once Chaos was back!" Chris whined, wanting to know what was going on just that much sooner.

Chaos took this chance, "Ha! Told you MRU could be reprogrammed using force techniques!" MRU walked over to Chaos, making a lot of noise, and backhanded Chaos, knocking him to the floor. All while the others were walking away completely ignoring Chaos. "Besides kid, you will get your answers. Just talk to the principal, he'll tell you pretty much all you need to know."

That satisfied Chris, for at least the time being. He already knew much of the story, as he was there when this 'principal' had been talking to Tails. But everything still confused him, genius though he was. He wondered how Tails was putting up with all this.

Tails, was now starting to put some pieces together. There wouldn't be much reason for four complete strangers to arrive on a ship, teleport four of them away to another ship, just to meet their leader. Something was going on here. Something big.

The four in front, Seraph, MRU, Suikoshi, and Sonic all suddenly stopped. "Ok, remember the ryuker? This is something similar, but it doesn't go as far." Chaos explained from the back. Seraph went first as a demonstration. One by one, they all went in, until finally it was Amy's turn.

"Just like the ryuker?" she asked. She stepped into the portal lights anyway. Almost without thinking, she teleported to the receiving pad. This time, she wasn't as disoriented as she was the first time. Before she could ask why, Chaos landed on top of her. "Ouch! Damn those spines hurt like hell…" he swore. Not for the first time Seraph turned around and said, "Hey! Watch your swearing."

"What…it was only damn…" Chaos whined, once again acting like a little kid. It wouldn't surprise any of them if it turned out he was. There was a reason forces went insane. Trying to contain all the energy they could unleash into one vessel, it eventually had to go somewhere. And it went straight to their head.

They reached the Principal. Tails recognized him from when he was on the Typhoon's screen. "We have brought four of them, just as you ordered." Seraph stated.

"Good…good… Which is your captain?" said the principal. Tails stepped up.

"I am." Tails stated. His voice courageous, it hid the fact that he was currently nervous as hell.

"Ah, I recognize you. What is your mission around these parts of the universe?" the principal said, shifting in his seat a little bit.

"We are hunting a group of self-sufficient robots, called the Metarex. They steal a planet's life force in the form of a 'planet egg'. We don't know what they use them for, or why they need them." Tails explained.

"And you suspect that we may be harboring them, or they are endangering Ragol?"

"Not yet. We actually arrived here by accident, looking for some solid ground to put out feet on for a bit."

"That makes sense. We're about ready to do the same thing actually. This is the Pioneer 2, a group of refugees from a dying planet. Nearly two decades ago our planet sent out unmanned space probes, to look for a planet that we might be able to live on, having discovered that our own was dying. The probes found this planet," the principal pointed to Ragol, floating overhead, "We sent out our main team of scientists and other workers to work the land so it might be liveable for us. This crew was called the Pioneer. Nearly 8 years ago, they sent word that they had arrived, and to send the main wave of refugees on a second ship.

That ship was this ship, the Pioneer 2. In only one hour, we will attempt to open the communication lines between Pioneer 1, and Pioneer 2."

"How did you find out what the planet's name was?"

"We found some old engravings from an ancient civilization on the surface. For nearly a year, they had the brightest scientists work on deciphering them. The only readable part said, "This planet is named Ragol. Be…ship…". That's all they were able to work out."

"May we stay on the Pioneer 2 until you open the communication lines? I would like to see what that's like." Tails asked.

"Most certainly."


	2. Many explanations

Hello peoples. For all those interested, this is actually a fairly early update. Sorry if it's really boring, but I needed to get the majority of the explanations done and out of the way BEFORE the action starts which is next chapter hooray D. So, I present you with the second chapter of Darkness Falz...wait, Darkness Falls.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantasy Star Online if I did, it'd still be up and running, nor do I own Sonic X and all related characters I won't have TOO many references to Sonic X, so for all those chris haters/lovers out there, he won't be in this fic much more. No, I'm not going to kill him off..

* * *

Chaos. That's the only word to describe it. They had watched in fascination as two beams of 'photon' combined with one another, one blue from the Pioneer 2, one red from the Pioneer 1. When these lines combined, they had created an enormous amount of energy. Sonic's spines spiked up a little bit, and almost turned a bit yellow, but it was hard to tell, so it might've just been a trick of the light.

There was no shortage of light. It seemed only Chaos and Tails managed to still see clearly, which is why they saw what really happened.

The two lines combined, creating a single green line between the two ships. A faint outline of a massive creature on the surface, and finally.

A giant explosion. One that rivaled that of the once proud Death Egg's explosion, or the ARK's Eclipse Cannon. There was no sound, but to Chaos and Tails' mind, they could hear the faint screaming of those far below.

Something was there. Something that was unwelcome. Something that had managed to completely annihilate Pioneer 1.

A state of arms appeared, with the call for all available hunters to appear at the Hunter's guild. Or to appear directly to the Principal. Chaos, Seraph, MRU, and Suikoshi were among the latter, and thus Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Chris went with them. When they got there, the state of affairs was even worse than at the observatory.

The principal was practically screaming at the hunter's there, to go down to Ragol and find the source of that explosion. If possible, tame it. If not, kill it. A resounding chorus of "Yes sir!" sounded as all that were gathered left, leaving just eight. Namely, the eight this story has been following.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Tails. The principal looked at them.

"Are you willing to become hunters? You'll be freelance hunters, of course, you're on your own journey as well. But you can help us by becoming hunters. You may talk amongst yourselves to see what you decide."

Tails turned around, and immediately the five gathered to talk. "Ok, should we stay, become hunters, and help them?" he asked.

Chaos butted in, "Of course you should! It'd be freaking awesome!" MRU at this point dragged Chaos out of their huddle and proceeded to backhand him. Laughter echoed throughout the Principal's office.

"Ok, ignoring him, what do you guys think we should do?" "I say we stay here and help! You never know when they might need some super sonic speed!" "I don't know Sonic, these guys seem really strong in their own right, even Chaos." "Calm down Chris, I'm sure that with their training we'll become just as strong. Then the Metarex might actually go down faster."

"If you say so Sonic…" "So Sonic's for staying, I'm all for staying, Chris votes let's just go, and Amy? What's your opinion on this?" "If my Sonic's going, then so am I!"

Tails turned around again and faced the Principal. "Ok, it's decided, we'll help!" he announced.

"Great! You four, escort them to the hunter identification barrier, once there we'll give them their mags." ordered the principal.

Sighing, the four already made hunters escorted the other four to a room where almost no human traffic was located. In it, a green room with a sort of bluish ring was in the middle.

"Just go on through. It'll tell us what you are, hunter, ranger, or force. Also we'll give you either basic mags or mags that are ready to evolve. Also on the other side we'll tell you why mags are important. So just step on through!" Chaos said, running through the scanner.

Sonic went up first. He just calmly jumped through going at a good speed; about one hundred twenty. The readout from the scanner then simply put: "Hunter Name: Sonic. Hunter Class: Hunter. Section ID: Bluefull."

"Ok Sonic…You're a bluefull Hunter. Put this suit on, we'll give you your id later." Seraph said, handing Sonic a suit unlike any of the others had.

Tails went next. He stepped over into the scanner, and quickly jumped back out the other side. The scanner readout printed "Hunter Name: Tails. Hunter Class: Force. Section ID: Purplenum."

A complaint from Sonic's side. "Hey, do I have to put this suit on?"

"I guess you don't if you don't want to, since you're already blue that'll serve as your ID. Just wait here for the others. I guess you don't either Tails…but here take this." Seraph said, as he gave Tails a small emblem that had some purple symbol in the middle.

Before he could ask what it was, the scanner printed another readout. Chaos grabbed it. "Ok…Let's see, Amy jumped through after Tails again, she's a hunter, and she's a greennill. Let's see you guys do that faster!" he said as he threw another emblem thing towards Amy. This one had a green symbol in it though, rather than a purple one. Another printout. "Wow, you guys are going fast…uhm…Chris, Hunter, Viridia. Whoo! Four different Section ID's!"

"Ok, so then…MAG's. Mag's are mechanical 'creatures', for lack of a better term, that aid their owner out in battle. They take a shared percentage of damage, and they can make or break a hunter in some cases. Now, occasionally your mag will get hungry. To feed it, you simply hold out an item, such as this monomate, and it'll eat it. It can eat three times with each feeding, and it's levels will grow. You see that emblem we gave all of you? That's a Section ID. It's also a mini computer that's hooked up to your current mag.

It'll tell you what levels your mag has, and what items it likes, and what items give it the most stats. Every now and then, it'll evolve. It evolves once at level ten, again at level thirty five, and finally at fifty. Very rarely will mags evolve at one hundred, but it's possible. We have yet to find out why. A mag can get up to 200 levels."

"What do mags do for us besides take some of the damage?" Tails asked. A mechanical being that ate and evolved! The sheer genius of it all!

"Well, a mag's stats often supplement that of the hunter's. Take Chaos' mag, an Ila. It has ten defense, five power, thirty dexterity, and sixty five mind. Defense, Power, and Mind get multiplied by two and added to a hunter's stats. You can see your stats on your section ID. It'll also analyze another person to see their 'level'. Dexterity though, is divided by two and added to your accuracy. Seraph and MRU over there have mostly dexterity on their mags. I have mainly power. You see?" Suikoshi explained.

"And what do these stats do for us?" Amy asked.

"Yours stats determine the damage you do to either humans or other creatures. They also determine what weapons you can wield and other such important things."

Seraph went up and collected the four basic mags. He handed out each one to everyone that didn't already have one, and gave one to them. Sonic's was a light blue, Amy's a yellow, Chris's a dark red, and Tails'…a silver.

"So, how often are we supposed to feed these things?" Amy asked, pointing to her mag.

"Well, just about every time you yourself eat. That would be enough to satisfy it." Seraph answered.

"So, what'd we do now? We have our 'mags' or whatever they're called, we have what we are, come on let's go out there already!" said Sonic, impatient to get this thing over with.

"Hold it Sonic, we have one last thing to cover. Actually two, but one doesn't have to happen for a long time." Suikoshi said, holding Sonic down, or at least trying to. The hedgehog was just a little too 'quick' to catch.

"Fine. But man, once we get down there, I'm gonna go for a run!" Sonic said, running in place as Suikoshi kept trying to catch him.

"These are your weapons. You can find better ones just about anywhere, but we think the best ones are going to be on the ground. For hunters, you get Sabers, the basic of the basic one handed weapon. It's green because the photons aren't stored as securely as in some of the later models, where I think red is the best, right MRU?" Seraph said, handing out the Sabers to Sonic, Amy, and Chris.

"Negative. Pallasch is only the second best of the commons. Unknown as to what is first."

"Translation please?" Chaos said, completely confused. The feeling resonated with the four anthropomorphic creatures.

"MRU's saying that red isn't the best, we don't know what is." Seraph explained. Chaos sighed, an expression of understanding on his face. The four others were still confused. Colors? What did this have to do with colors!?

"You'll find out later." Chaos said, pulling out his own saber type weapon. Seraph pulled out what looked like a massive gun, and strapped it to his shoulder. Suikoshi unsheathed her weapon, a bright red saber. MRU on the other hand, simply undocked his gun, a small handheld pistol weapon.

"What about forces?" asked Tails, once he realized he didn't have a weapon. Chaos looked around, and figured it would be up to him to adequately equip his new 'protégé'.

"Forces, use canes. They base their attack power of our mind power, but aren't so good. You'll want to switch right away once you find out how useless they are. Our main weapon on the other hand, are the elements themselves. Here have this!" Chaos said, talking fast. As he said the word 'here' he threw what looked like a cd to Tails.

Chaos may not look it, but being a melee force, he has quite a bit of power into his throws. That's why, even when Tails did catch the disk type thing, his hand hurt for a bit afterwards. Seraph and Suikoshi, seeing the throw, held out what seems like signs with numbers on them. Seraph's had a five, and Suikoshi had a three. MRU just stood there.

"What!? I only get an eight!? Gah!" Chaos said, suddenly turning from very happy to sad in a couple of seconds.

"Is he bipolar or what?" asked Tails, wondering if that was just Chaos' thing, or if he would randomly turn bipolar too likethat someday. This brought an almost disturbing image of Tails randomly crying and then being extremely happy during his flight simulator on the typhoon as he crashed…not a pretty sight.

"Nah, we call it Force Syndrome. Nobody knows how to cure it yet, nobody truly knows why. Chaos here used to actually be the leading scientist on it but for reasons unknown built MRU here and suddenly turned this way when he landed with us." Suikoshi said.

"Oh. So this might happen to me?" he asked.

"Possibly."


	3. Finally! A fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own neither PSO nor Sonic. If I did, you'd know, because the 3d series would actually be better than it is (it probably wouldn't, but it's nice to pretend)

A/N: Finally! The action part of this story. I can't pretend it's still going to be exciting, but I made it the best I can. And if you're wondering why it took so long for them to take down a single enemy, and why I overpowered certain techniques, it's because there's eight of them. Why I overpowered techniques (and which ones I did overpower) it's because simply of what the technique is...read the bottom AN for more info regarding this topic.

* * *

"Ok, now that we've officially 'briefed' you guys, now we actually get to go down onto the planet." Seraph explained, leading them to what looked like a wall that had two guards. As he got closer, he waved to the guards, who seemed to recognize him, for they opened up the 'wall' and they were officially surprised. All that was behind it were a set of lights, not unlike the ones they came through to get to the Principal. Behind it, an endless void.

"Wait, so we actually go down now? Finally!" Sonic said, stretching out his legs from not moving for so long.

"Yep, we go down now! We'll hit the planet in a pre-determined location. Our goal: To find what happened to Pioneer 1." Seraph said. They left one goal unspoken, a mission that was assigned to them and them alone. Find what happened to Red Ring Rico.

"Let's go! Remember peoples" Chaos got cut off by Sonic and co. "And otherworldy peoples that we don't exact know what you are yet, it's the same way to get through these lights as it was the ryuker! So watch out peoples, because Chaos is here!" Chaos yelled, startling some pedestrians near him as he ran towards the lights and suddenly vanished.

"Since Chaos basically said what was needed to be said, here we go!" Seraph said, as he too stepped through and thoroughly disappeared. Sonic went next, reliving his previous experience as he too suddenly disappeared from Pioneer 2. Amy went after 'her Sonic' and disappeared also, but leaving a bit of time for the blue blur to escape. MRU and his bulky figure went next, disappearing as well.

Chris, startled by how fast things were going suddenly said, "Can't we talk this out a bit more? I mean, don't we need more planning!? Tails!" he said as Tails went after MRU, his figure disappearing as well. Suikoshi just looked at him. "Are you gonna go or what? We'll discuss what we do when we're down there. It's how we work!" she said, suddenly smiling at him mischieviously as she pushed him into the lights. Chris, unprepared, went nowhere.

"Uhm, how was I supposed to do this again?" he asked. Suikoshi sighed and pressed a button labeled "emergency teleport". "This is how!" she smiled as Chris disappeared. She stepped into the lights, and disappeared as well.

The two guards only rolled their eyes at the groups antics. "Just another one of those days without them…" one said to the other, "just one of those days…"

--

Chaos stepped forward out of the teleporter. He looked around, not seeing too much besides overgrown trees, grasses of every kind, and bushes that could hide everything.

"Look like a forest!" he stated into the air, as Seraph stepped out of the teleporter. He had heard only a little bit of what Chaos said, and already knew that his friend was sadly suffering from Force Syndrome.

"That's why they call this place Forest, after all." Sonic stepped through, looked around, and sped off into the distance. Seraph looked at where he was, and how vanished as if gone through a teleporter. "Chaos…please tell me you saw that?"

Chaos squinted at him. "Saw what, Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly speeding off to a world unknown?"

"Uhm…yeah. How do you know he's a hedgehog though?"

Amy came through. "Because if he wasn't, there's no way he'd love me the way he does!" she said, looking around and sighing at the 'romantic scenery.'

Dull thuds sounded as MRU landed. He quickly walked to where Seraph and Chaos were, and went into sleep mode to await the rest of them. Tails came down next, having the momentum from when he was going in, going back out and with only one stride to stop, he ran straight into Amy.

"Sorry Amy, I guess I was just going too fast…" Tails apologized, quickly jumping off. A sly grin went unnoticed by everybody. 'Ha ha, payback!' he thought.

Chris stepped out looking as if he was going to fall. The teleportation for him and come completely unannounced, and thus had no time to prepare for the inevitable landing. As he landed, he tripped from the sudden impact with the ground and fell flat on his face. As he was getting up though, with the help of Amy whom Tails had helped up earlier, Suikoshi came through and landed on him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you there…sorry!" she stammered out, quickly moving aside and off the poor boy's body.

"It's ok, how would you have known?"

"You guys done here yet?" Sonic said, speeding up out of nowhere. Suikoshi had wide eyes at the sight of Sonic's speed, and now that they could see him again, so did Seraph and Chaos. A roar interrupted the friendly conversation and questions.

The group turned, and saw what appeared to be a massive bear marching it's way towards them. Walking on two legs, it had a massive hulking body that led directly to it's head, with arms just to the side with long claws at the end. It wasn't moving very fast, but then again it was fairly far away. Seraph and MRU went straight into a battle stance. Seraph bringing his rifle's scope to his eye and finger on the trigger, ready to fire. MRU brought his pistol up into the shooting stance, altering it slightly so his bulky frame wouldn't get in the way.

Chaos went first, launching straight towards the thing. Suikoshi followed him, flicking on her saber type weapon into a stream of supercharged yellow photons. Chaos responded in kind, still running towards it. The bear flicked it's claws at them, and barely nicked Suikoshi. Shots rang out, fired from both the pistol and the rifle. Another fire, another hit. Chaos went into the things' back and roughly stabbed it with his own weapon as Suikoshi struggled to dodge it's claws.

As the normal team went to work, the other four watched as the other team singlehandedly, and with great teamwork, took down this thing. MRU and Seraph switched timing of the shots, so while one was firing, the other let their weapons do a cool down. Suikoshi worked the distraction, while Chaos went behind. Chaos was distraction, letting Suikoshi hit it as hard as she could.

The other team worked in tandem. Like they had done this for years against this thing, and soon enough it was taken down. It's eyes blank, it fell headfirst against the ground, the claws unusable. Chaos stabbed his saber into the body, and picked something up from the ground underneath the thing.

"This, is a monomate. These are helpful. They heal you. When an item is dropped onto the ground, it forms a protective shell around it so it can't waste any. Same with weapons and armors. See this? How it's green? This represents useable item. Weapons wrap themselves in orange, and armors blue." Chaos explained, smiling at their confused faces. Seraph looked in shock at his friend.

"That was…actually coherent! This could be a recovery!" Seraph said, wondering if Chaos was finally becoming normal again. Chaos suddenly laughed.

"Now that was awesome!" he said, handing MRU the monomate. "Here you go Mroo, something in case you need it."

"What was that thing?" Amy asked, wondering if the body would suddenly come back to life to attack them all again. She had been awed and humbled by the other teams use of teamwork.

"That was called a Booma. Their basic, but still kind of tough for some reason. The only things that aren't tougher are called Rag Rappies. You'll know one when you see one, their hard to miss." Seraph explained.

Hard to miss they were, as two more loud roars echoed across the landscape. Two more Boomas, both heading straight for them. This time the new hunter team led the attack, Sonic rushing in barehanded. They didn't like the fact they had to kill, kill!, these things, but if that's what they had to do to survive, then so be it.

Amy and Chris, finally getting the idea that they were supposed to run up and start fighting it. Chris, who had actually been studying the 'saber' weapon for a while, managed to figure out to turn it on. Tails came up with them, having no idea what to do with the disc thing Chaos gave him, and with his small cane thing started whacking the Booma.

Sonic was doing the most damage, simply by spindashing into it. It's skin wasn't hard, but the muscles on the inside were. This was indeed a very powerful creature. With all four of them on it, Chris with his saber, Tails with his cane, Amy with her unactivated saber, and Sonic with his spindashing were taking quite a toll on it.

Finally, after what seemed like an infinity amount of time the beast fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Seraph, Chaos, and Suikoshi came up to the four. "Are you guys alright?" Seraph asked, looking at the lifesigns of the Booma to tell if it was really dead.

Five more roars. "Are there More of them!? How many of them are there!?" Amy screamed, wondering what was going on to make all these 'monsters'. Seraph turned around, and nodded to Chaos.

"About time!" Chaos said, bringing in his hands and charging up a large amount of heat. He brought his hands together, and spread them out again, creating a line of fire in the middle. And discharging all this at once, he pushed an invisible speck towards the incoming booma's.

For a second nothing happened. Like that spectacular show of control and technique was for naught. Then, an intense explosion coming from the center of one of the booma's, utterly destroying it. The explosion caught up with the other boomas, and they too fell to it's power.

Chaos, for his part, fell to the ground from the exertion. Tails stared wide-eyed at him, wondering if he could possibly do that as well. Chaos got back up, and simply smiled at everyone. "And that, people, is how you clear crowds. Through the use of Rafoie."

"Bragger." Seraph said simply, handing Tails another disk he found on the ground.

"Hey, I have the right to be."

"He's right, at least this time." Suikoshi said, helping Chaos to his feet.

The four others simply stared at the destruction wrought be one technique. Small fires still burned around the initial explosion, leaving almost a barred wasteland around that one area. "Hey Chaos…" Tails started, walking towards Chaos.

"Lemme guess! You were wondering if YOU could do that as well!?" Chaos interrupted, turning around and almost falling straight onto Tails.

"Uhm…yeah."

Chaos, once again, laughed. "Nope! But what you can do is this!" Chaos said, putting one arm to his side while the other arm was outstretched in front of him. Seraph, Suikoshi, and MRU just stood by, wondering how big this 'explosion' was going to be. They knew it was only going to be a basic foie, but it's still fun to pretend it's going to be a Ra technique.

Chaos's hand lit up in flames, dancing over his hands but never burning the skin. He focused on this flame, bringing it together to form a single ball of fire. And he shot it in the general direction of his outstretched arm.

"Are you saying I can do that!?" Tails asked.

"Nope! I'm saying you can do the same thing minus the little flame part in the beginning. That was just for show."

As Chaos instructed Tails on how to do the simple 'foie' and as well the simple technique 'barta' which Seraph had just given him, Sonic, Amy, and Chris went up to the three others.

"Are they all going to be this tough?" Chris asked. Suikoshi looked annoyed at him.

"Are you saying these things are tough?" she retorted.

"No…I guess not." Chris said, submitting to the pressure. Sonic and Amy just stared at him, wondering who this new Chris was and why they weren't told he was being replaced. They just shrugged it off however. The eight continued on, with Tails and Chaos talking to each other in the back.

They walked into the next area, a large clearing with a small creek running through it. They could see another area on a hill to their right. They weren't concerned about the glowing red teleporter on said hill. They were far more concerned with the three things that fell right in front of them. All three were a bright yellow, with small wings. They're most identifying feature was the small antennae on the top of their heads. As they walked closer, they suddenly got up and started walking towards the group.

"Ok, these guys are pretty slow. These are the Rag Rappies, and they're total wimps when it comes to combat. Just hit them a bunch and they'll play possum." Seraph explained, shooting one through his rifle. MRU also kept shooting with his lockgun. Chris, finally trying to 'prove his worth' to his team, suddenly charged, hoping these rappies wouldn't hate him too much for this.

It wasn't that they hated him, it's just the fact that he was the one charging. As he started to hit one, it flinched. Suddenly it went back upright, and 'pecked' Chris. One would seem like a peck wouldn't hurt anything or anybody, but this was proved wrong as Chris went flying back to the two rangers. He struggled to get up to find the one wound he gained, a deep chest wound that missed all vitals, suddenly disappearing. He looked to MRU, who simply pointed to Chaos.

It seemed that Chaos was also a healer, as he continually healed Chris' wound. "Best be careful, these things, they may not look like much, but they hurt like all hell. Which is why I'm back here instead of up there." He explained, almost smiling in a way. This 'smile' soon turned evil when all of a sudden he shot one of his foie's at the bird like things.

Luckily for it, it decided to play possum then. Unluckily for it, it wasn't believed. And soon shot at. And soon it finally relinquished it's item in hand before running back for the safety of the forest. The other two soon followed, but not without giving up their items to the unusual team of eight.

Chris panted, wondering if this is what it felt like to adventure with Sonic. Sonic and Tails have always told him of their adventures being full of fast reflexes, a ton of badniks, and overall a ton of speed. Yet this is slower, but seemed a bit…more combat than what his ideas of Sonic's stories were. He decided to approach Sonic and Tails on this issue.

"Hey…is this what your adventures are always like?" Chris asked.

"Not usually. This has a lot more blood and death than all of mine combined," Sonic shuddered at the thought of using his speed to kill things that were alive rather than save. He knew it had to happen, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Especially since if he didn't, he was going to be most likely killed.

"So, this is unusual for you?" Seraph asked.

"Almost as unusual as being a giant pinball."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't bring that up Sonic" Tails said, who had unknowingly sent Sonic into that hell hole.

"Do we want to know?" Suikoshi asked. The group was still walking, but sometimes stories like this made the passing of time much easier.

"No…no you don't." Sonic answered. As they entered another clearing in the forest, the first thing they see is a teleporter, similar to the one they used to get to the forest in the first place, but red. Also, several wolf like beings blocked the way.

"Well…time to go to work!" Chaos said, rushing in.

* * *

A/N: well, hope people enjoyed it. Hopefully it won't get worse. So, if you have any ideas what I can do better (besides power down the RA and eventually GI techniques) then drop a review. Yes, I do realize Rafoie was extremely overpowered, but I said 'hey it's a giant explosion it should be freaking powerful'. Especially when you apply normal physics to Ragol.


	4. Going to Forest 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or PSO, if I did then Sonic Dark Brotherhood would already be released.

I hope all of you guys enjoy this chapter. I did this on a different computer, so that's why it's a bit late.

Also, to Siran 774: I guess I could, although don't flay me alive if I alter their personalities a bit to fit what I want. Also, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The wolves got up from their laying down positions. The three of them startled to growl, and the one nearest the teleporter, a darker blue one, howled into the sky.

And promptly got shot in the face, courtesy of MRU.

The two remaining gray blue ones charged, going in a diagonal pattern. The one in the back also charged, but went straight. The three slowly tried to circle the eight, but there were simply far more of them. MRU kept firing, Seraph struggled to hit the wolves. Chaos was simply using foie as a means of hoping to connect.

Tails, using the help from Chaos, was successfully using foie for the first time in a combat situation. He doubted it would be the last, as one wolf successfully fell to the burns on its body. Sonic was right in their faces, getting them to attack, and speeding out of the way, all the while using his saber to cut them up on the insides.

Amy was doing it a bit safer than what Sonic was. When he was speeding around them, she was hitting them near the head, and jumping back after each hit so when the wolf inevitably turned it's head to snap at her, she was still a fair distance away.

Chris was nowhere to be found.

Soon the three wolves were nothing more than bloodstains on the ground, with nothing more than small gashes on the unusual party of eight. "Ok, we're heading to the second area...any objections?" Seraph said. Suikoshi nodded.

"Yeah, where's that brown haired kid?"

"I'm right here!" said Chris, who happened to be in a bush. "I got pushed over when one of the wolves knocked me into it."

"This kid's gonna be a pain isn't he..." Suikoshi sighed. At least the other three were holding their weight up. She wondered if there was a possibility to exchange the kid for one of the other ones, like the red guy back at their ship. He looked strong enough to hold his own weight. But before she could wonder anymore if Chris could be 'replaced', she got interrupted.

"He's your responsibility now Sui." Chaos said. He pointed an accusing finger at her, and then motioned towards the teleporter, where Tails could be seen going through at the moment. Only Sonic, Chris, Chaos, and Suikoshi were left. She hadn't noticed they were moving out to the second location.

"What!? You can't just stick him with me!" She replied. How to strangle Chaos, but get away with it...this and other such 'friendly' thoughts ran through her head.

"I can, and I believe I just did!" Chaos shouted, going through the teleporter to silence all possible retorts. Chris was still standing out there, wondering why Chaos and Suikoshi would be arguing about him.

"Surely I don't need that much protection do I...?" he questioned. His use in the last few battles have been...a little less than he had thought he was. But he just told himself to do better, and braved himself against the next teleporter.

The first thing they felt was water. On their faces, clothes, everything. Most of them were still dizzy from the teleportation still, so only Chaos and Tails at this point noticed that it was raining. Not hard, but enough to be a nuisance in some battles. The footing was poor, so Sonic would be reduced to running at only half mach speed, and foie's effectiveness would be vastly reduced.

But all in all, a nice change of pace.

"So, where exactly are we Chaos?" tails asked. They had all, besides Chris who has yet to come through the teleporter, shaken off the affects of the teleport.

"We're near the central dome. This is near where the explosion took place." Chaos said, pointing to the west. A large dome, obviously the central dome, spread out in front of them, taking with it a better part of the sky behind it. "We should get moving, we're near it aren't we?" he said.

The eight, as Chris had come out of the teleporter by now, brandished their weapons. A small cliffside was to their right. They took the door directly in front of them, the gates opening with a small sound, almost a creaking. The gates were metal, so they thought nothing of it.

They came to a large clearing again. A large computer terminal was floating on a platform disconnected to the original clearing. A small button made it clear what to do. What made it not clear, was the three booma-like enemies roaring their lungs out. These however were different from the normal brown boomas. These were a yellowish color, with bigger arms on the side, and were far faster.

Comparatively, at least. The eight got to work once more. Sonic and his team of four got to work on one, while Seraph and the other three got to work on another one. They completely ignored the third one.

Sonic took another slash to it. The yellow booma, now called "goboomas" as it turns out they were called, were a lot tougher than the ordinary ones. "Step back!" shouted Chaos over the screams of pain from the animals. The group fighting did so, and were such surprised to see lightning come from the darkened skies, three long strikes, each such a flash, so fast that it was like it never happened, but the effect of it certainly did.

The gobooma screamed, and suddenly charged at Chaos. Chaos, who was suddenly decharging from that large outburst of the zonde technique, was unable to dodge, even though he saw it coming. Sonic, Tails, and everybody who was worth a dime was off fighting one of the other ones.

Chris, for the first time in his life, was being useful, and actually blocked the gobooma's path to Chaos. He took the hit head on, and to everyone listening, it seemed as if they could hear the bones breaking as the enraged monster flew through him.

But they all forgot about the third. As one fell, the other one took it's place. It bashed suikoshi into the wall, headbutted Sonic and Amy in one hit, and was somehow still above to overpower Tails with it's other hand at the same time. How it was able to do this while the others ones weren't, no one was sure.

What everyone was sure of though, was a massive spark of electricity come from Tails body, seemingly by itself, travel to the gobooma in front of him, and in a giant spark of ultimate discharge hit the other one in a single bolt.

This shocked both gobooma's into submission. What was even more 'shocking' was what Tails said afterwards. "What was that!?" he yelled. No enemies around yet, so it was safe at the moment. He couldn't recall what it was exactly that he did, but what if was, it was awesome.

"that...was a photon blast...but how did it manifest itself when your mag is only a basic..." Seraph questioned. Tails' Mag, a simple basic yellow mag, only turned to it's owner. If they could sense what these mags would do, they would hold another idea for them altogether. As it was, Sonic voiced up next.

"Wow that was awesome! Can you do it again! It almost felt like a Chaos emerald!"

"I doubt they have that much power Sonic." Tails said.

"Hey...thanks for saving my ass back there. It would've taken me out. Resta!" cried Chaos as he healed Chris. For once in his life, he'd risked his own to save another's. Sure, he saved Sonic when he first met him, but that's because Sonic couldn't jump out of the pool, and couldn't swim. It wasn't exactly a risk to his life now was it?

Seraph pointed to Chris and Chaos. "Hey, if you're done healing him, can we get going? I have a feeling I know where to go from here."

Chris nodded. The eight then moved on to another clearing. There was nothing here except weeds and what appeared to be a large bear. Not a booma, nor a gobooma, not anything like them. It was a lot bigger, and appeared to be more of a bear then the other enemies. It was red in some parts, and it's fists that it traveled on the ground on, almost like an ape, were huge.

It slowly turned around, and it's small eyes made contact with the group's. Then it threw it's head back, and suddenly launched a fireball, not unlike Chaos' own foie! The group ducked out of the way, scattering into eight small targets compared to one big one.

The two ranger's started firing immediately. The four hunters immediately ran up to it, hoping to buy the two ranger's and forces time to think of a strategy against this monstrosity. "BARTA!" yelled Tails from the back, a small linear portion of ice flowing from his feet, freezing the ground in front of him, and creating a line of ice leading up to the monstrosity. Chaos did the same thing, his trail of ice flowing just a bit faster than tails'.

The two trails combined at the same point where the bear thing was. It seemed to actually flinch in pain before putting one foot on the ice. It promptly slipped, and if not for Sonic's own quick speed, he would've been crushed. A resounding thud echoed across the landscape, the hunters trying to make as quick a work as they could against this thing.

More shouts from the forces, and finally the beast fell. Suikoshi dashed over to it's head and lopped it off. "Just to make sure it doesn't come back." she said.

"So, what was that thing anyway?" Amy asked, pulling her hammer to lean against it.

"Pioneer 1 called it a hildebear. According to the report it's the toughest thing in the forest. Can spit fire from it's mouth, and if it hits with it's fists, it will hurt. A lot." Seraph explained.

Sonic looked towards the hildebear's corpse. "I think we could tell that it could hit hard already." he pointed to the hildebear's fists, not unclenched even after death. The black skin started suddenly dissolving, with an odor of acid in the air. Before their eyes, the hildebear's body started to dissolve into the ground. Then it vanished, the only trace being the blood on the ground and the head Suikoshi has yet to let go of.

"What...was that all about?" Amy asked, echoing everyone's thoughts. Seraph searched the Pioneer 1 records, and nothing was found. It was almost as if something had taken the hildebear's body, or the ground had eaten the corpse. Either way, the body was gone, and in it's place stood a purple version of a gobooma. The spike thing near the top of their heads was taller, and they could tell it was a lot stronger.

Well, not just one of those purple ones. More like three.

"Split up! Chaos, Tails! Take the one on the left. Hunters, take the one on the right. We'll take care of the one in the middle!" Seraph yelled. They obeyed without question, or at least the human ones did. After hearing exactly what it was that Seraph said, it made sense. So they went along with his orders, for now at least.

"Barta!" Tails yelled, creating the line of ice towards the 'gigobooma' as it was called. Apparently Pioneer 1 struggled when it came to naming things. The line of ice appeared from underneath the gigobooma, and as it couldn't walk or run straight on ice it couldn't dodge Chaos' own saber type weapon.

Suikoshi weaved flawlessly through the gigobooma's strikes. A small hit there, a blue blur above her, a dodge here for another small hit, and down. Sonic landed on it's head and jumped off, the propulsion from his jump launching the gigobooma into the ground, where it was sufficiently killed by Chris and Amy.

The two rangers just kept firing. Seraph with his rifle, and MRU with a small handgun. "MRU, fire!" Seraph yelled. MRU didn't even nod, he just lifted up the handgun like it was dead weight. He charged his shot, feeling the special power of the gun slowly take over his programming. When he felt like it was going to completely take him over he fired. And in his visors, he saw the gigobooma fall from the single hit.

The Hells lockgun takes yet another victim to it's everlasting toll.

* * *

Yep, this chapters' done. For all those who aren't sure what the Hells lockgun is, it's a lockgun (3rd) type of gun with the hell special, a one hit kill. I "altered" the effect a bit for this story.

Also, just so people could get a word in, should the group find a hildeblue/al rappy in this last part of forest?

Hope you all enjoyed it, and please drop a review! I also apologize for the lateness of this chapter.


	5. The Hildeblue that just keeps on coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor PSO. insert standard after-disclaimer phrase here.

Yo all! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I just couldn't get the inspiration up. I actually only had about five actual 'writing' days where I wrote something. But I finished it, and here it is. Sorry if it's a little lacking, especially the hildeblue fight. Also, I hope I didn't completely mess up Eggman and Shadow's character.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing!?" Seraph yelled, as the new hildebear type thing in front of them took yet more damage, but refused to fall. It was similar to a hildebear, but rather than red it was blue. And a lot tougher. Chaos was currently the designated healer, and nobody could wait until Tails could use Resta to help.

Speaking of tails, he was currently casting foie at the beast. It didn't exactly help much due to the rain. But then again, nothing they did ever truly did help. The hunters were in the forefront, trying to do as much damage as possible.

"MRU! Use the lockgun!" Suikoshi yelled. MRU turned to look at Seraph, to see him nodding. Why didn't he think of this?

"Negative. It is not charged, nor can I use it again so soon." the robot explained. He was still firing, as they all were.

Another punch. Another direct hit, this time as Amy was sent flying. Sonic saw this, and he, as well as all the others, tried that much harder. "Resta!" yelled Chaos, going closer to Amy so he could heal her injuries.

"Thanks Chaos!" she said, jumping back up to her feet and against this beast of giant proportions.

"Think nothing of it!" he shouted back, gathering fire energy. "Stand back! I'm gonna try rafoie!" the line of fire was much smaller than back in the other forest, probably due to the rain. The others didn't hear him. Chaos, having been engrossed in his technique and couldn't cancel it, pushed the speck known as rafoie into the blue hildebear.

The explosion occurred, sending Sonic, Amy, and Suikoshi back into the ranger's area. They were standing well away, nearly 20 meters away. They expected to see bits of blue hildebear on the ground, because it did EXPLODE.

What they did see, was a giant fist coming for their torso's. "What is this thing!? It took a rafoie and LIVED!? That's not physically possible!" Seraph yelled. More shots fired, until finally...silence.

"What was that thing!?" said Suikoshi. She checked her id computer but didn't find a name for this thing. "Apparently this is the first it's ever been found. So we get to name it." Seraph said.

"Negative. Hildeblue already has name." MRU interrupted. "So this thing is known as a hildeblue?" Amy exclaimed, her wonder at this new world now shrinking back into a puddle of fear for herself, and her friends. If things this strong existed...what was the chance something even larger was nearby...?

"Relax Amy. I think that's the only one for probably miles. They're rare I think, considering this is the first we've ever seen or heard of one." Suikoshi comforted. It wasn't much of one, but it did relieve a little bit of the tension.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" yelled Tails, who had been searching around to see if it dropped anything, much like most other natural enemies do. What he found surprised him. A sword, about as long as Tails is tall, almost rainbow colored. The blade was somewhat clear, with letter on the inside. He looked at the handle. Simply engraved was the name: Elysion.

"What is that thing Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged. He guessed it was just a sword called elysion. But who names their swords anyway?

Chaos grabbed the sword out of Tails' hands. "Holy crap! It's an elysion! You found it? Good find! It's an awesome sword, here, I'll hold onto it for a while." he said, pocketing the sword and started to walk away.

Seraph, who had basically sneaked up on the duo, took the sword immediately back from Chaos. "This is Tails', not yours. I'll give it back." he handed it back to the small fox, who was looking on in wonder.

"Aw...come on Seraph, just once? Let me hold that sword at least once...please?" Chaos pleaded. Puppy dog eyes and everything. Which looked really odd on the black haired human.

"No. You know what happened last time you got to hold an elysion for an extended period of time." Seraph said, pointing to Chaos' hands, which looked fine from any other view.

"Why what happened?" asked Tails, wondering what would happen if he even held this sword. Apparently everybody else was thinking the same thing too, as they all nodded their agreement. The rain was still there, but nobody noticed it, hoping they'd get an explanation.

"Chaos is, as you know, a high level force. He was," Seraph said, before getting interrupted by Chaos. "is." Seraph looked put out. "is." he corrected. "one of the best scientists Pioneer 2 had. It was due to this and his knowledge as a force that he was given one of the best kept secrets to date. A sword, much like the one you're holding Tails, to study and figure out what it is."

"But, while experimenting with it one day, he accidentally activated the sword's ability. It forcefully drew out his energy and stuffing it into a mock-up of a foie, it launched the fireball by itself. However, this drawing out of his energy left some marks. Specifically, second degree burns." Seraph explained.

"Second degree!? Ouch! Tails', better not to use that for a long time!" Sonic said. A sword that had the ability to shoot out a fireball, great! The same sword that left second degree burns on the user's hands? Not so much.

"I wasn't planning on it." Tails' said. "Hey...you guy's said the sword's ability. Does that mean other weapons have abilities too?" he asked. He saw MRU take down an enemy in one hit with that pink handgun of his, maybe that was another ability?

"Yeah. Some do. Most don't. Best example would be MRU's lockgun. We call it the Hell. MRU is the only one that we know that can use it, and for a good reason. The Hell doesn't draw out normal energy that we use in techniques, but rather the dark energy that soul's use to stay within a body. MRU, who doesn't have a soul, is perfect to use it. However, because this dark energy is forcefully drawn out, it also clouds the user into what is usually a homicidal rage to everything nearby. MRU, who's programmed specifically to counter that effect, makes it even better. But noone knew about the Hell when we gave him the gun, and we never patched him, so I wonder if that was just chance or what..." Seraph explained.

"Negative. I was programmed prior to being delegated to this team." MRU spoke with his monotonous voice.

"Uhm...hey...I don't think I'm quite cut out for this to be honest... swords that can burn hands? Guns that can turn the users mind on themselves? I'd much rather if we just left..." Chris said. He knew he was scared, everybody knew he was scared, but they couldn't do anything about it.

"It's ok Chris, you can just stay back at the ship when we get back." Sonic put in.

"Ho ho ho! Look who we have here! Blue boy, fox boy, oh look even the wimp is here as well!" said a voice that everybody that knew who he was, automatically wished for anybody but him. Unfortunately, riding down in his little egg-mobile, came Dr. 'Eggman' Robotnik himself. Chaos felt himself draw into a defensive stance. After that battle with the hildeblue, they weren't really ready for another fight.

"I'm not here to fight, so you don't have to worry about that!" Eggman said. His normal robots that hung around him looked as if they had taken a beating recently.

"What do you want Eggman!" Sonic said. Amy and Chris instinctively went a little closer to Sonic. Tails, who had long since conquered his own fear of Eggman, stood ready for a fight.

"I decided to come warn you with a warning! Bokun couldn't make it down here, he was so upset by that fact alone that I wouldn't be surprised if he was crying is little eyes out!"

"Why?" Seraph said. He, unlike the others, had long since put up his rifle straight for Eggman's face, finger on the trigger, and ready to fire anytime. He didn't know what photon would do when put against humans, but he'd guess he'd find out soon.

"What, you can't expect me to not give any compassion for my dear rival now can I? I can't let him just die! Unless it's by my hands of course."

"What's the warning?" Sonic said, tensing his legs to get ready to run or jump. Nobody could ever predict Eggman, but it didn't necessarily hurt to be wary.

"Now now Sonic, can't we have a little chat first? Tell your gun friend over here to settle down, then I'll tell you."

"Seraph, put the gun down. At least relax!" Sonic said. Seraph nodded a negative.

"No." he said simply.

"Well, I guess we're in a draw here now aren't we? You won't stand down, and if you don't stand down I won't give you the warning that I came down here specifically to give you. Oh well. Shadow, shoot him!" the large man commanded. A bullet rang out of nowhere, and hit Seraph's gun near the trigger. He pulled his hand back instinctively and couldn't hold the rifle well with only one hand.

Sonic reacted on instinct, and dodged some of the other fire that came out of nowhere. Or seemed like it anyway. "Shadow, that's enough." Eggman commanded, and slowly Shadow stepped out of the bushes, holding two handgun type guns, one in each hand. Each gun though was a little bit longer than most handguns, but they still had the glow of photon weaponry.

"My warning is this: the Metarex will find you here. I have detected signals being distributed from this planet. Be wary, a leader of the Metarex might be here." Eggman said. "Shadow, stay with these fools and report to me if they find anything useful."

"You know doc, it might be best if you didn't outline your plan right in front of us." Sonic said, tapping his foot to an imaginary rhythm. The group, minus Eggman, sweatdropped at this.

The back of Eggman's head suddenly was wet with sweat. He seemed to have forgotten who he was in front of...but oh well. To the next time. "What makes you think I didn't want you to hear my plans?" he asked, before flying away leaving Shadow in front of the group of eight.

"Damned Eggman...leaving me here with these idiots..." Shadow said. He was ordered by Eggman to go with them, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"What makes you think you're coming with us Shadow? We're not any happier about this either. Better hurry up, or we're leaving you behind!" Sonic taunted. Most of the group had already left, to move on further into the forest. The light drizzle of rain was still there, and something told them it wouldn't go away for a while.

Shadow stood still, and Sonic just walked away. "I'll let them have a little lead first...then I'll come at them...I'll show them the true power of Chaos Control..." Shadow whispered. A raucous roar sounded off to Shadow's right. "Looks like I'll have something to do for a while then..." he said. Cocking his guns, he sped off to the right, away from the way that Sonic and the others went.

"Are we really going to leave him here?" Amy asked. She knew even Sonic didn't like Shadow all that much, but to abandon him here in this forest? That's just insane!

"I see no reason too. He'll come to us if he needs our help." Seraph said. The ranger was getting fed up with the rain, and the arrival of someone who practically shot his gun out of his hands, with a mechgun of all things!, wasn't doing anything to help his mood. Also, Chaos acting like a little kid definitely wasn't helping any.

"Hey! I think I see a warp over there!" Suikoshi said. Just across the field, there was a tiny triangle on the group. Lines, much similar to the ones that brought the team to this new location from the other forest, shaped like a triangle rose a bit into the air.

"Affirmative. Warp location confirmed. Warp destination confirmed." MRU sounded. "Destination?" Seraph asked.

"Well, wherever it goes we're going there!" Sonic said. He immediately ran for the warp and engaged it.

"The Central Dome." MRU answered. The human hunters balked at this. They had been walking around for this long, trying to find the Central Dome, and here was a warp in the middle of nowhere that led straight to it? But, trying not to show off their surprise, Seraph shrugged.

"Well, since Sonic's already there, let's go." he said, and engaged the warp on his own. After a small amount of time, all the others were at the central dome as well.

They went too fast however, because if they had gone a little bit slower they would have noticed a black blur, similar in shape to Sonic, running towards the warp as well.

As Tails stepped out of the warp, he noticed that the rain had increased from a light drizzle and mist, to something that could truly be called rain. It wasn't hail, and it didn't hard enough to be hail or anything of that sort, just more water than what was at the other forest.

The central dome was a light grey. From where they had appeared, the Dome was well over their heads. If they turned around, there could see the forest that they had gotten lost in not that long ago. And if they had really good eyes, they could even see their position back at the original forest they came in nearly a day ago. A bright yellow orb barely shown through the clouds showed that it was nearing sunset, and it had been early in the morning when they had left.

A thud sounded throughout the metal of the Dome. The group looked over, and a hildebear had blocked their way. After their experience with the hildeblue, a single hildebear wouldn't make any difference. "Ha, you think you can block us!? You've got another thing coming!" Chaos said, putting his hands together for the barta technique.

"Chaos...I don't think it's alone." Seraph warned. He had long since put his gun in the ready position, and everybody else had gone into a fight or flight reflex stance.

Chaos looked around. Indeed, it wasn't alone. It was the only hildebear, but considering they were surrounded by boomas, gigoboomas, goboomas, and even the occasional rappy. This was bound to be a fight none of them would be walking away from without getting hurt.

"Oh, that's what you meant."

* * *

Yep, that's chapter 5. Hopefully I didn't completely mess up Eggman or Shadow's character. If I did, feel free to flame. After all, it tells me what I'm doing wrong. D

Constructive criticism/reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, hopefully chapter 6 won't take this long.


	6. Dragons: What Not To Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything presented here in this fanfiction, besides maybe Chaos and MRU (yes, I don't even own Seraph or Suikoshi). Onto the very long author's note.

I apologize for uploading this nearly...what, 6 to 7 months after the last one? I got distracted by school and everyday normal boring life. I also finished this one a while back, and decided to upload it. If there are any glaring plotholes/stupidity/grammatical errors anybody sees, let me know and I'll change them. And now, for me to proceed going through caves. A lot. I can't wait until Caves 3...

* * *

Chaos. That's what one would've yelled had they been there. The steel ground of the Central Dome was flooding over with a mixture of rain and blood. The blood wasn't human, nor anthropomorphic animal, but rather just animal. On this mixture however, stood eight figures who had, after nearly a half hour of pure battle, finally killed the last of them.

"Let's hope, we never have to do that again. Ever." Sonic said, walking over to a clear area while the rain cleared out the blood on the ground. He was disgusted by all this...fighting. Sure, he needed to do it in order to survive, but that didn't mean he liked it anymore than the next person.

"Amen to that." Suikoshi said. The rain was hitting harder now, not quite a hail just yet. If they stood out in the rain for much longer than it would be hail. "Hey Chaos, can you cast a ryuker back up to pioneer for a bit?"

"Huh? Oh...no sorry. I'm out." Chaos said, sitting on the cold ground of the Dome.

"Wait, you're out? Out of what?" Tails asked. He knew that the energy that forces had did have a limit, but was that limit different for every person?

"Out of TP as I call it. Technique power. It's what runs the techs, such as foie and barta. Even ryuker runs off of TP. Some techs take more out of me, such as rafoie. Or even the Gi techs, such as gibarta." Chaos explained. They all looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Chaos?" Seraph said. No one was laughing.

"Huh? I'm Chaos." Chaos said, wondering where they were going with it.

"Nevermind then..." Seraph said. Chaos was acting just a bit odder than his usual oddness, but also somewhat like he was before the force syndrome got to him...though that's probably because the force syndrome caught up to him again.

"So...we ready to move on?" Amy asked. One by one everybody nodded. Tails took a little longer to do so. They all got up, their muscles aching from the constant fighting they've been doing. The area ahead of them looked clear of everything, so they proceeded smoothly.

Until they came across the largest teleporter all of them have ever seen. It was a massive twenty feet wide, and ten feet long. The height was the only thing that was the same, at approximately seven feet. Red rings, starting from the bottom seemingly flew to the top where they ceased to be. "What...is this...?" Suikoshi asked.

"I think...it's a teleporter...A one way teleporter..." Seraph said. He had heard of these giant one way teleporters, commonly used only by the scientists of Pioneer one. Once something was sent through, the chances they could come back without going a different path was very slim.

"But why would they have that here?" Tails asked.

A voice came from out of nowhere. "To hide something that shouldn't have existed."

"Shadow!" Sonic said, turning around. Indeed, the black hedgehog did randomly show up from behind the group. "How do you know that, and where've you been? And you look like you've been through hell."

Shadow did look like he'd been through hell. He was favoring his right shoulder, and his left leg was lifted up a bit from the ground. Blood coated Shadow's fur. His spines were even crazier than usual, going every which way and more.

"Resta!" Chaos interrupted with the healing spell. The area of effect quickly shrunk as most of the energy went to healing Shadow.

"Unlike the rest of you, I've been finding remains of the past civilization. In one of their logs they said something about 'the beast we hid under the Dome'. I don't know about you guys, but I say we go in there and see what's up about that 'beast' they spoke of." Shadow said. "As for why I look the way I did, that's because they ganged up on me."

"They?"

"The monsters."

"Oh... What could possibly be so big they needed to build the Dome for it?" Chaos wondered. "In any case, let's GO!" he yelled, grabbing Seraph and Suikoshi's hands and tossing them in there, whistling for MRU to join them. The others, now a group of five, went through the teleporter also.

The nine appeared in the middle of what looked like a huge arena. They could tell magma was right beneath their shoes, but the rock was a reasonable thickness so their weight wouldn't break it. Off to the far right was a steel area, much like that of the Dome, with a small door on lockdown mode. The walls weren't made of steel, as they had all predicted, but rather sharp rocks that jutted out every which way.

Of course, they couldn't actually realize all that because their attention was on what was in the middle of said arena. Large wings covered the arms, almost like bat wings. A massive head with eyes the size of Sonic looked at them. Talons the size of Tails covered almost every inch that was still exposed. What it all comprised of however...

"A dragon." Amy said. Denial was easily heard within her voice. "We have to fight a freaking Dragon!?" she yelled. Sonic and Shadow both looked over at her like she was crazy. That was the only they had ever heard Amy swear. Ever.

A loud roar echoed through the mostly empty chamber, originating from the Dragon's mouth. The human five minus Chris got into battle stances. "I have a feeling that we've intruded on it's territory...we're going to have to get rid of it." Seraph said.

"Easier said than done." Suikoshi answered, pulling out her pallasch into an odd stance that was neither offensive nor defensive.

"Not really. All it takes is some imagination!" Chaos yelled, getting his hands ready for a rafoie.

"Chaos! Look out!" Sonic said, speeding directly for the black robed Force. A line of fire came from the Dragon's mouth, aiming directly for Chaos. Fire singed the back of Sonic's spines as he pushed Chaos out of the fire's way. The fire twisted itself to head towards the duo again.

"Sonic! Watch out!" Tails shouted, gaining the attention of the speedy hedgehog. Said hedgehog looked around, still running, not noticing anything different. "The fire!" This time Sonic actually turned around, and was surprised to see that the fire was still there. He looked towards the Dragon, only now noticing that it was aiming specifically for him, turning its body all the way around to chase the hedgehog with its fire.

"Die, you freak!" Shadow shouted, jumping up onto the head of the Dragon, pulling out his dual mechguns and firing directly into its eyes. It didn't even seem to flinch from the vicious assault. Suikoshi noticed this, and quickly threw something up to Shadow.

"Use this!" she yelled, afterwards quickly diving to the ground to avoid being trampled by the beast's massive talons.

Finally, the fire stopped. The dragon stood in place for what seemed like an eternity, before suddenly flying up into the air, Shadow along with it. "What the...!?" Shadow yelled, holding on to one of the Dragon's scales. He looked up to see the ceiling coming closer and closer. Various lights and effects came from the bottom of the cavern.

A thundercloud gathered above the Dragon, and suddenly lightning burst forth from the small cloud, striking the beast in the torso. It stayed in the air, hoping to get the annoying hedgehog off its head.

"Damn...I need to jump..." thought Shadow, thinking of when to jump at a time which would still cause the dragon to hit its head against the ceiling. He noticed the thing Suikoshi threw up to him finally catching up to him. It was just a basic saber, but Shadow thought of a way to use it almost instantaneously.

It was lucky that he did. If he had been just a few moments too late, he would've been a "hedgehog pancake" as Sonic would later put it. Shadow shoved the hilt of the saber into the roof, planting it so the blade would go straight into the Dragon's skull. He then quickly spindashed off, barely getting out with an inch of room left.

The saber did exactly as planned. As the Dragon pounded its head into the roof it forced the saber into it's skull, effectively skewering it. "That worked! Now all we have to do is finish it off!" Seraph yelled, continuing to fire. As the massive creature fell to the floor, Shadow had just landed. He turned around, expecting to see a giant dead dragon, and was surprised to see that it was still very much alive.

The Dragon did a giant roar and flew up again. "It's going to do it again!" Sonic shouted, jumping up and trying to hit the talons with his own saber. It did minimal damage, but it was better than nothing.

"No...Run!" Suikoshi screamed, running towards the walls as the Dragon went into a dive. It hit the ground, and rather than crumpling on impact, it went right through the ground into the lava below. "It's trying something!" Rocks on the other side of the cavern lifted up, giving the impression of something beneath it. As the trail of rocks increased in size, it become obvious what the Dragon was doing.

"We can't hit it like this!" Chaos said, keeping his eyes on the floor and walls. MRU nodded. For several minutes this continued, keeping track of the Dragon's whereabouts based on where the rocks were and which ones were new.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of dodging and occasionally being hit (healed by Chaos) the giant reptile broke through the ground again. In a mocking sort of way, and with agility previously thought it incapable of, it did a few front flips in the air.

"Is it...mocking us!?" Tails said, reaching down to grab his saber. His question went unanswered as the Dragon landed. However, rather than try anything new, it toppled over to the side. The side where Tails was. His instincts said to run, and as he twirled his namesakes he pushed himself out of the way. It was a lucky thing he did, too, considering he was right where the Dragon's head had just landed.

"Did...did we kill it?" Sonic asked, walking up to the now dead Dragon. He noticed something was off about the dragon's chest, there was a plate or two that was askew.

"Yeah, I think we did. Hey! That place over there opened!" said Suikoshi, pointing over to one of the walls. The small door that had once been in lockdown status was no longer. The shutters slowly opened up into a world hidden by Pioneer 1, guarded by the Dragon.

A silence. After all this fighting, maybe they were done. Maybe this is the end of the trail. Tails' voice cut across, effectively ending the silence as well as negating any hopeful thought that this was the end. "Why do I get the feeling this is only the tip of iceberg?"

* * *

I figured it would be best to just have the Dragon have one whole chapter to itself. First time I saw it, I honestly did go "Oh...my...god...", so I figured I'd put that here too. Again, if you notice any glaring plotholes/stupidity/grammatical mistakes (I KNOW I made several) then just let me know, and I'll deal with them, hopefully on time. I also hope to have Chapter 7 put up by the end of the month.


End file.
